


Our Last Goodbye

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Wincest - Freeform, episode tag: s05e22 Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls apart after losing Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Goodbye

Dean sat in the grass, face bloody and beaten to a pulp, leaning against his baby as he watched his brother fall into the abyss before him. He sat there for the longest time, staring at the ground where Sam had fallen through. He finally gathered up enough strength to crawl over to the rings that were sitting atop the greenish-brown grass.

He sat on his knees, just staring at the place that swallowed up the one precious thing he has in this world. Well, had now that he thought about it. He doesn’t know how long he stayed in that position for, but he finally looked up as he noticed another shadow loom over him. He was shocked to find Cas standing above him, restored to who he once was.

He felt Cas put his fingers to his forehead and the pounding headache, the swelling, and blood was instantly gone. He blinked open his eyes and he could feel tears welling up in them. He quickly blinked them away. He grabbed the rings from the ground before standing and walking over to his baby. He turned on the car and immediately turned off the radio. He couldn’t bring himself to listen to it or to look at the vacant seat next to him, knowing it’ll never have Sam in it again.

He pulled into a motel and booked a room with a king, out of habit. It suddenly hit him that Sam wasn’t coming back. His brother, best friend, confidant, lover, his _everything_  wasn’t coming back. He’ll never see that beautiful, dimpled smile or those ever changing hazel eyes ever again. He’s even going to miss that floppy, shaggy haircut for cryin’ out loud!

He dug into the bottom of his duffel and pulled out the bottle of Jack Daniels he kept there. He unscrewed the cap and took a generous swig. He returned the cap and then started throwing punches at the wall until his knuckles were bruised and bleeding. He grabbed his stuff, checked out, and floored it to Lisa’s

Lisa opened her door to find a distraught Dean standing on her doorstep. She immediately pulled him into a hug. Dean whispered brokenly into her ear, “He’s gone.” She tried to shush him but it just made him cry all the more.

 


End file.
